Chris Crush (Love scenes)
by ym4yum1
Summary: Companion fic to 'Chris Crush' (main story). You have to read it first to make sense. Warning: Adult scenes, extra, expanded. Steve/Natasha intimate moments in their love story and their connection beyond words. Because sex is an important part of an adult romantic relationship, but making love is something really unique, special, and once you have it, you don't want to lose it.
1. The Nanny Diaries

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines & movie context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger (2011_) and _The Avengers (2012)_.

**Warning**: Explicit sexual content.

.

* * *

Companion fic to _**Chris Crush.**_ Expanded adult scene from chapter 6. _**The Nanny Diaries**_

* * *

.

Natasha never felt like this before.

In Steve's arms, she was stroking the petals of the roses as he carried her to the bedroom. _This is a dream._

They reached the bed and he placed her carefully on her feet. His lips were warm as his arms around her and soft like his touch behind the nape of her neck.

Looking at her arms, he gave her the most infectious smile. "I'm happy you like the flowers."

"I love them." A little reluctantly, she put them in the vase he brought for her. They were a bit smashed, like in the movie, but to her they were the most beautiful ever. This was the first time she received flowers for real.

He placed the vase on his bedside table and asked, "Do you want me to use a condom?"

"There's no need to, I use an implant." It was half of the truth, but she chose it to avoid sad memories. She smiled, "Can't be healthier than us, right?"

He enveloped her in his arms, "I have been single…"

She put a finger to his lips, "Me too."

They had been alone for a long time and passed through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s extensive physical exams periodically. Besides, the serums they received, although different, both prevent normal diseases.

"You turned JARVIS off." The spy in her knew it.

"As soon as the movie ended." He reassured her, "Anyway, nothing was ever recorded about us."

Natasha loved how considerate he was, not missing any detail. Steve was nothing like the previous destructive types that had crossed her life. It surprised her how aroused she was by his gentlemanly manners.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him closer and their lips touched again. His hands were strong holding her as he deepened the kiss, full of hints about what he wanted later. A shiver ran down her spine. Sliding her hand under his T-shirt, over the taut skin of his back, she let him know her intentions. He understood immediately taking it out, exposing his flawless chiseled torso. No matter how many times she had seen him shirtless before, the need to touch him was irresistible – he was there for her. _Hers_.

Steve was powerful and virile like no other man, yet the gentlest one she met throughout her life. His hands traveled wherever she wanted them to go – one look was enough to make him slip his hand down her back, unzipping her dress. She ran her nails down his chest, before unbuckling his belt. He took off his jeans, sneakers, and moved to her back, pulling her hair over her shoulder planting kisses along her neck. Gently, he slid his hands letting her dress pool on the floor around her feet – she slipped off her sandals.

He was all around her – his scent, his warmth, his touch – as he whispered to her ear, "Nat, you're so perfect."

Every spot where her body was pressing against his felt like burning, making her weak in her knees. His hands onto the bend of her waist were trembling a little, but he picked her up again, joyfully twirling her around – she couldn't help but giggle.

He gently laid her on the bed and his eyes were sparkling. "You are more beautiful than any of my dreams of you." He caressed her reddening cheeks and smiled coyly, "I love when you smile."

She was absolutely charmed by him – he kept praising her when she was already almost naked in his arms. That was the most unknown situation – she didn't feel like an object.

Their bodies were aligned together and she could feel the heat that they emanated. But there was something off, she held his hand and it was sweating. "Steve, what's wrong?"

Any first time was scary because everything was new, but there was the benefit of the innocence. The first time with someone special, once they both had previous experiences, was much more terrifying. He was raised in a time where men were expected to perform, period. But he could only think about Natasha and his desire to please her. This time he blushed, "I'm nervous."

She thought for an instant, "Why? You have done this before..." In her mind there was nothing that could explain his insecure behavior.

He blinked, showing an unexpected vulnerability, "Not with you."

Her fears took charge and she tensed getting defensive, "Do you think I'm comparing you…"

The feeling of his lips on hers had this effect of making her stop talking, not thinking of anything but him – he kissed her softly and she quieted.

Pulling apart, he was as honest as ever. "Nat. You are important for me." He laid his head next to hers, foreheads touching, "I want everything to be perfect for you," and he held her hands. "I can't lose you."

Simple like this, he made her doubts disappear. All she knew was that she trusted him and she found herself comfortable letting him take the lead, and it also had never happened before. "You won't." Her green eyes mirrored his blues ones._ I'm nervous too_. Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "Few people got this close to me." She closed her eyes and he hugged her tightly as she whispered, "This feeling... is new." It was everything she never admitted she dreamed of.

"You are too special." He would do anything for her, to make her happy. "There's nothing I want more than this." He never looked so irresistible. "I want you to be my girl, Nat."

That was it, there was no turning point. He opened his heart and all she wanted was to dive in. The words couldn't leave her mouth, she was overcome with joy – she smiled and nodded.

His lips grazed along her skin placing a delicate kiss on her lips, and everything started to fall into place. There was no struggle for power – she gave herself to him and he belonged to her – they completed each other. Steve cherished her, worshiping her body, taking the time to explore each part of her, watching her every breath and learning all the noises she made.

Natasha was never handled with this much desire and reverence at the same time.

The grasp of his hands over her breast through the lace of her bra made her tremble beneath him. She raised her body, thrusting forward in his hand. He traced his fingers down her back to open her bra, and took it off completely. "Nat, you are gorgeous." Planting hungrily kisses down between her cleavage, he cupped one breast that fit perfectly in his hand, as he explored the other with his lips. She hadn't ever been this enthralled, this lovesick by touches and kisses before.

Her nails scraped against his scalp as she pulled him towards her. It was like being drunk – he was mind-blowing, addictive, and she couldn't get enough of him. She closed her eyes, letting herself be taken by an overpowering need of him – her hands mapping his warm well-toned body as he surrendered under her touch.

The last layer of fabric went off, and his whole body covered hers. She felt him hard and throbbing against her skin. Her heart raced with desire as she grabbed his face kissing him avid, "I want you."

Steve was delighted by how she was hot and sensitive, stunningly feminine. His hunger for her was almost unbearable to control, but his eyes were full of concerned lust. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She guided his hand between her legs, showing her wetness. He captured her lips in a passionately kiss, gently stroking his fingers inside her, drawing her open. It felt like if he was reading her, awakening new sensations and wiping any other previous memory – he gave her more pleasure than she knew it was possible. Her body ached for him; she couldn't wait anymore. "I... need... you."

Carefully spreading her legs apart he positioned himself on top of her and their eyes locked – this was culmination of their shared desire. She was more than ready, soaking wet, but he went slowly, inch by inch. A small whimper fell from her lips as their bodies were joining together. She felt him sheathed inside her and was consumed by pleasure, but she saw the caution in his eyes.

"You won't hurt me," she pulled him in for a voracious kiss, urging him to his final thrust.

For a moment they stopped; it was a perfect communion, more than anything they could have imagined.

His mind was flooded, as the world seemed to spin around, feeling her warmth tight around him. He struggled to find words, "You ok?"

It wasn't pain, but the sensation of tortuous delight as he stretched her open, reaching places she didn't know existed and filling her completely – making her alive. "Yes." Her eyes on fire were all the answer he needed.

He leaned in to kiss her deeply, "Nat, you're so beautiful."

She caressed his back and he started to move, pushing his hips upward with the right strength, rhythm. Running his hand down her skin, he knew exactly how she wanted and what she needed – he made her feel like she belonged only to him, never to anyone else. _His_. They moved in synchrony of body and soul; matching each thrust, breath and heartbeat.

Underneath him, her hips surged forward meeting his, forcing him to hit her sweet spot. She could feel it; the heat curling to her body, she knew she wouldn't last much longer and gasped out between moans, "Steve..."

He slipped his hand down her belly to rub between her legs, stroking broad fingertips over her wet core to make her body tingle. Blue eyes diving on green ones, "Nat..."

She was overtaken by a wave of pleasure that possessed her. He kept thrusting deeper into her wetness but her body clenching around him ignited his own release and he exploded inside her. As Steve followed her over the edge, his fingers laced with hers, Natasha realized she was being loved for the first time in her life. She opened a part of herself to him that she even didn't know it existed and it was an uncharted territory; there was nothing to compare to.

In her arms, at her mercy, he felt alive as never before. He supported his weight on his forearms, to avoid crushing her, but they kept pressed together, their breaths in unison, until their heartbeats steadied. Lifting his head to gaze into her, he whispered, "God, Nat, you're amazing." He kissed her lips before slipping slowly out of her – she whimpered at the loss.

Her release was not just physical, and teardrops fell again – she shivered.

"Nat," he was panting, "did I hurt you?"

She was happy, stunned, vulnerable, but she wasn't hurt. She shook her head no, before kissing him softly, trying to explain everything she didn't even know with her lips.

He kissed her back, with understanding and sharing the same epiphany. He got lost in her sparkling green eyes and murmured between her lips, "My girl."

Lying back, he pulled her into his arms and she cuddled up on his chest. She was incredibly drained, almost mumbling, "I'm glad you got frozen." He chuckled and she looked at him embarrassed, "No, sorry; I didn't mean… not the frozen part…" Her blur brain wasn't coherent, but she was in awe.

"I am happy to be here with you too", he kissed her forehead, gently stroking her hair. She fit perfectly in his arms and Steve couldn't help but think that she was made for him. He needed to protect her, to cherish her – he needed _her._

Natasha never imagined it would feel so good to be with him. He has awoken a sleeping side of her, a dormant need that only he could fulfill. As she was drifting away, her mind was filled with the images of their making love. _Make love_. She understood what this was now, and it was all she wanted... and needed. _Steve_. _He's better than any dream_.

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note**: This is by far the most terrifying thing I've done in a long time. Seriously, it's beyond anything I could imagine doing since I wrote my first story, last May. But, Chris said, "_When you're scared of something, that's exactly what you should be doing",_ so here I am. The best part is that I'm feeling young, and at my age this is priceless!

Thanks to my dearest friends, **Winterbeauti**, who inspires and helps me all the time, and **ElektraMackenzie**, who pushed me to face my fears – Happy Birthday sweetie!

Feel free to PM me, please leave a review. Feedback is the best way to improve. Forgive any English mistake, it's my 2nd language.

xxoo Mari


	2. Push

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines & movie context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger (2011_) and _The Avengers (2012)_.

**Warning**: Explicit sexual content.

.

* * *

Companion fic to **_Chris Crush._** Extra adult scene from chapter 7. **_Push_**

* * *

.

Steve caresses Natasha's face softly, kissing away her tears, and she surrenders under his touch.

"You said they were tears of joy," he tries to cheer her up.

She blushes slightly looking at him, "I don't know how to be like this..." as the emotions flashes through her eyes.

"Amazing, sensitive, beautiful, human?" He asks smiling sincerely.

_He's too good to be true._ In his arms, she's completely safe – that's a feeling she lost and never had again when she became an orphan. So she turned into the cold-hearted, feared Black Widow, keeping the real Natasha hidden from the world, and from herself. But he's unveiling this woman inside her, fragile, passionate, emotional... and as scary as it is, real.

Her eyes are moistened, "Natalia. My name. Natasha is the informal version."

"Natalia." Her name in his voice makes her shiver. "Do you like it better?"

She's completely vulnerable, "I don't know her... I don't know how to be her."

He raises her chin, "Natalia tastes like Russian dark chocolates," rubbing his thumb over her lips, "She loves romantic movies and cries during the sad scenes," and placing small kisses on her cheek. "She can't resist spicy Indian food, or sweet French cakes." Then he grins because her cheeks get pink. "When she blushes, my heart melts", he gently rolls her onto her back laying by her side, "and her smile lights up my day." He winks, kissing her softly. "But she makes me jealous with her crush on that pumped actor." She smiles shyly.

"Natasha, Natalia, I want you." The three words he can say now. Then he kisses her passionately once more, making her forget everything else. "I promise I won't lose you. Ever." Steve keeps going on, telling all the wonderful things only he knows about her, kissing and loving her, until she finds herself alive in his arms.

.

* * *

.

Teary green eyes flashed quickly as Steve cupped Natasha's face with his caring hands. "I want to make you happy."

Another scary truth was her honest reply, "I don't know if I ever was..." _before you_. She had opened herself, exposing her past and hidden secrets – Natalia couldn't lie... or hide anymore.

Understanding blue eyes, without a hint of pity, dived in slowly, "I need to keep trying, right?" Shielded in his arms, she savored the tenderness of his lips as he claimed her mouth with his gentleness. "What do you want, Nat?"

"Take me." The words came from her heart before she even realized it. This emotion, however, was so unknown that it should be unbearable – it wasn't. She was feeling nothing but comfortable, giving herself completely to him._ I'm yours._

Unsurprisingly, Steve's smile was endearing, and his words reassured his devotion to her, "Yes, my darling." He carefully lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his unique fresh scent. "I can get used to you carrying me around."

"I hope you do." He dropped her gently in the middle of the room, and hugged her from behind, "I love to have you in my arms." They were facing the large mirrors in her closet and he held her tight, bringing them close together as if they were one. "I look at you and I still can't believe you're my girl."

Still overwhelmed by the emotions she had repressed for so long, she leaned into the comfort of his embrace feeling his unconditional support. "You don't exist."

"I guess I didn't." In a smooth move, he turned her in his arms dipping her down for a long and searing kiss. Her arms fell weak to her sides and he held her as if they would be there forever. "I was frozen before you, Nat", he whispered between her lips, before he gently straightened her up, holding her close.

Natasha blinked slowly, trying to catch her breath, resting her hands on his toned chest totally absorbed by his blue eyes. Any painful memory seemed to vanish – the only thing that mattered were them, there, at that moment. She bit her lower lip and her eyes were dancing with enchantment.

With a mischievous half-smile, he gazed her so intensely that she felt like burning. "I was dreaming to do this..." He grabbed the sash of her red kimono untying the knot that was holding it together, and pulled the two halves of it aside. Draping his hands around her slender waist, he pulled her flush to him with the perfect blend of desire and gentlemanly, making her shiver in anticipation. "You have no idea what you do to me." His lips trailed up the sensitive skin of her jaw, descending on her neck.

Her cotton dark-red tanktop and panties were nothing fancy. She blushed, explaining herself, "I'm not wearing anything special…"

But Steve loved to see her that way, without any masks – he knew it was a privilege she gave to him. "You are special." Cupping her face, he rubbed her cheek, "I can't resist your dimple, your freckles", and gave her a tender kiss. Then, he turned her to face the mirror, their eyes locked through it, and he murmured in her ear, "You are naturally gorgeous." Slowly, he slid the kimono sleeves off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it fall on the floor, as he was placing small kisses on her collarbone. "I think about you all the time…" Her head fell on his broad chest as his fingers slid down until the hem of her tanktop before slipping under it, traveling on her waist across and down her flat stomach. "Your silk skin and enticing, natural scent..." She left a soft moan, when he reached the undersides of her breasts, delicately waking her senses. "Your flawless curvy body..." Breathing heavy on her neck, he slowly pulled her tanktop off. The vision or her full, firm breasts and rose, hard nipples made his eyes dark with lust – matching the cravings on hers. "Nat, you are a knockout." The hardness of his arousal pressed against her back accelerated her heart, as his hands cupped her breasts possessively squeezing them softly. "They fit right in my hands."

The way he undressed her in front of that mirror was absolutely sensual and… romantic. She didn't feel exposed, but reverenced – her bones felt like liquid and her voice was weak, "Steve…"

Holding her in one arm, he picked a clean white sheet and threw it open, letting it fall over the backless chaise lounge in the middle of her closet. She raised her eyebrows coquettishly and licked her lips. _What are you planning?_ Nothing with him was rushed, he was considerate, caring in everything he did for her, but yet, he was full of surprises. Sitting there, she felt the softness of the Egyptian cotton over the fluffiness of the velvet couch. "I like it."

Straddling the chaise lounge, he sat around her. "Come here, sweetheart." His strong hands turned her softly as he started to massage her neck and shoulders. His caresses were relieving her from any tension that had left from their previous talk, helping her to relax. His boxers, however, were becoming ever constricting, at the feeling of her smooth skin under his fingers.

Suddenly, he got up and it hurt how empty she felt without his warmth behind her – she shivered.

But he quickly ripped off his shirt and pants, and was back again surrounding her with his muscular body. "I need to feel your skin against mine." He kissed her shoulder before turning her in his arms to another breathtaking kiss. When they pulled away, they were both panting, and he cradled her face softly in his hands, "I will never have enough of you, all of you."

An intense heat was burning inside her and she sighed, sliding caring fingers through his hair, before trying her best to smile, wanting to show him how special he made her feel. "This is... a dream." _I'm scared of waking up._

Uncertainty was still present in her eyes and he needed to wipe it off. To honor her trust, to respect her vulnerability, making it worth it for her – the real Natasha – he wanted to create a memory she would treasure forever. "Do you trust me, Nat?"

She smiled disbelieving, "God, Steve, why wouldn't I?" But there was a hint of anxiety in his inquiring eyes, so she replied, "I don't trust anyone, but you", putting her hand on his heart.

A sexy, mysterious smile played on his lips, giving her chills. "I will show you how real this is, my darling." He kissed her hand, before laying her gently on the chaise lounge. Electricity pulsed through their bodies as he positioned himself between her legs pressing his hard length against of her leaking core, through the thin fabric of their remaining underwear.

Any conscious thought she had left flew through the window and she moaned in need. "Oh… Steve…"

All of a sudden he was everywhere. His mouth traveled down her cleavage, stroking one of her passion-swollen breast with his tongue while he was softly squeezing the other. Increasing the pressure on the center of her heat, his other hand was cupping and massaging her firm butt, making her writhe with pleasure.

The sounds she made were blowing his mind. "Nat, I'm crazy about you."

She couldn't contain herself and tightened her legs around his waist grabbing his hair, pulling him to her. "I need you."

He was already surrendering under her touch, his hunger for her was urgent, but he wanted to please her first. Grabbing her wrists gently, he captured her mouth devouring her lips – she felt possessed melting immediately. Breaking their kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, trying to control his fevered blood. Even catching his breath, his voice was soft, but firm, "Let me take care of my girl." One by one, he kissed her palms before pinning her arms above her head, putting her hands on the backrest – she grabbed onto it. His eyes were sparkling seductively, "OK, darling?"

Under his gaze of sheer adoration, she felt unable to move and yet absolutely delighted – entirely safe. It was the most powerless and irresistible feeling she had experienced in her whole life. Her lips parted, and she blinked slowly finding herself at a loss for words. _Yes_.

"I love how your eyes tell me everything." The look on his face was pure longing making her body tingle. Dropping wet kisses over her luscious lips, he kissed his way down to her exquisite body, "I can kiss you forever."

The chemistry between them was unbelievably real. She was totally responsive to his touch and his hands knew every inch of her – they seemed to have a life of their own, travelling everywhere, awaking her full sensuality. Her body was screaming for him. _Don't stop._

A thrill ran through his body as he was watching her arousal increase under his touch. "Nat… I want you so much." But whenever she could focus enough to look at him, lovingly blue eyes were locked on hers, watching her, reading her, attuned to her wishes, to please her completely. Her grip tightened on the backrest. His hands traced the muscles of her calves, holding and caressing her legs before he started to go up and down on her thighs, getting excruciating close to her maximum pleasure spot. He moved back, just a little, and slid her moistened panties gently down her trembling legs, entranced by her naked body. "God, you're perfect."

Each time his fingers moved on her skin, her body arched, breasts were heaving, and legs were growing weaker. Between gasps, she begged, "Steve..."

Her name rolled from between his lips, as he was nibbling her earlobe, "Natalia…"

Overpowering lust was consuming her, and she moaned out loudly, "Please..."

She muffled an incoherent scream when his questing fingers worked in and out of her wet heat, filling her, finding each spot to make her alive.

In a softened tone he said, "I'm yours. You're mine."

His words ignited the most overwhelming feeling, shredding any semblance of control she had left. She found herself relinquishing completely to his touch as he drove her higher and higher, murmuring wordless reassurances. Whimpering uncontrollably, she pled, "Yes…"

Thrilling, rapturous explosions successively swept through every nerve of her body, each one stronger than the other making her shuddered convulsively around his hand. Her face squirmed in ecstasy, as he kept her in an almost endless indescribable journey of pleasure, until, finally, she collapsed limp in his arms.

Holding her trembling form protectively against him, he felt overjoyed as she gave herself to him, entirely vulnerable. "I got you, darling." He kissed her softly to calm her racing heart until she quit shaking. "My beautiful girl." Gently, he withdrew his fingers out of her, and she was dripping wet.

Kissing her tenderly before carrying her to the bed, he laid her on the soft pillows. He pours a glass of water from the jar on the bedside table, "Drink, Nat", helping her to take a couple of slow swallows before lying by her side holding her in his arms. "I didn't know it could be that way." He said with a rush of male pride for given her so much pleasure.

Her cheeks were blushing a radiant pink in the afterglow of her multiple releases – she was as surprised as he was, and had no breath to answer, "Me... neither." The unspoken truth in her eyes was that no one had ever made her feel that way.

He flashed his irresistible smile, "It means it was good, right?"

She saw the golden man he was, but not because of his godly physique – it was his heart openly giving everything to her. "God, Steve," She was still breathing heavily, "It was perfect," and pulled him to a soft kiss, "Where did you learn…?" Asking before thinking, she realized she really didn't want to know.

But his answer couldn't be better. He looked confused, "I didn't… I never…" and he cups her face speaking wholeheartedly, "I wanted to create a new memory, to please you." It wasn't rehearsed.

She cried.

He held her like holding a crystal, "Please, Nat, tell me they're tears of joy again." She nodded, and he smiled relieved, whispering tenderly, "You're a little happy now?"

She sobbed.

The range of emotions that overwhelmed Natasha was too hard to deal with – a level of pure satisfaction and fullness that she had never felt before and the terrifying fear of losing it. _Him._

And yet he was there, pulling her to his lap, completely enfolding her with his protective caring arms, trying to shush her, "Nat, I don't know what to do." Caressing her silk hair, he kissed her forehead and held her, not thinking about anything but her. "Please, sweetheart, did I do anything wrong?"

Pleasantly exhausted, she opened her watery green eyes and they were shining. Her smile was widened and satisfied, "I'm OK, babe. You did nothing wrong."

He looked absolutely lovely, really worried about her, "Are you sure?"

OK was an understatement. "I never felt better in my life," she replied, with a beaming grin that didn't left her face.

Breathing relieved, he kissed her lips softly. "God, Nat, I only want to make you happy."

"Steve, I never felt this way before…" Simpering, she whispered, "I swear…" and teardrops fell again, "I'm happy."

"Me too, my darling, me too." Rubbing away her tears, he caressed her face, "I'm here, for whatever you need me."

With fluttering eyes, she nodded, pleading in a murmur. "Make love to me."

Looking at her spent figure, he kissed her forehead and she felt him smile against her skin, "I will, sweetheart. Just rest a bit first, OK? I won't go anywhere."

Encased by his arms, she fell asleep almost instantly.

There was nothing he wanted more than her happiness, and he knew he would do anything to keep her safe and relaxed in his arms as she was now. Steve knew he wanted to hold Natasha forever. _Forever_. The feeling that was growing strong inside him, but he couldn't tell her yet.

After a while, she stirred pleased, pulling him for a passionate kiss. "I want you." These three words were powerful.

They want only each other. The excitement from the perfect first time had already turned into complicity. But now, with all they shared, it wasn't the same; it was different, it was better than perfect, it was unbelievable. It was a true loss of self, like they were no longer two bodies but one. They pulsed, breathed, peaked together, over and over again.

He couldn't stop kissing her, "Nat… you make me… alive."

She replied between his lips, "You… too."

He pulled her to him spoon-wise, mumbling before they drifted off. "You make me the happiest man in the world."

Natalia wasn't passive, but she wasn't afraid to be a woman, to let herself to be taken by her man. _Her man._ As scary as it was to belong to someone, the feeling of being responsible for him and to care about his feelings were the frightening emotion of all, because it made her indescribably... _happy_.

.

* * *

.

Natasha wakes up a few hours later; her back is against Steve's chest, he's wrapped around her, and she realizes there's nowhere else she wants to be. _It's real._

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note**: Once more, here I am, facing my fears. I needed to find a reason to write and it ended up being about Natasha's journey to learn to love and be loved. First it was make love. Now is about trust. So, does it work?

This first part and last line are from the chapter _Push_ at the fic _Chris Crush_. Please, read it first to get the right mood of where this scene came from, OK?

Thanks to my dearest friends, Winterbeauti, ElektraMackenzie, and Cindy, who helped and pushed me all the time.

Please, tell me anything. PM, review, in English, Portuguese, or Spanish. Feedback is the best way to improve.

xxoo Mari


End file.
